osawari_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ZOLANTON/Desire Overload!? - Danger Zone Overview
Hello everyone once again. Sadly because of real life problems and unexpected work in the wikia, I am not able to provide a detailed guide with pictures, line-ups etc. like I did with the previous events, so I'll only write the most important things you should know for this Danger Zone. I am sorry and I hope that I'll be back in action next event. For all stages in Danger Zone you should use your best Eromons. Always have at least 5 Healing Gummies LVL 3 and ATK Down Gummies LVL 3 just in case. So on we go: Stage 1: Shian Extreme For the first stage you should have an almost all-Sapphire team. For the first 4 waves you'll be facing 3 Miyabis and the Sapphires help with tanking their hits. You should also have a Topaz nuker for the boss. Among the sapphires you should have one healer, one or two attack debuffers and an AoE nuker. Yulia is also amazing for the boss. The trick with the Miyabis in the waves is that one of them is tankier than the other two. At the beginning of the wave you'll see that one of them is LVL 43 and the other two LVL 42. You must find that Miyabi and take her out first. If you don't and K.O. the weaker ones, she will attack with strong nukes + stun. In the first wave, she's the Miyabi at the middle, in the second wave the Miyabi at the bottom, in the third wave the Miyabi at the middle again. In the fourth wave all of the Miyabis are tanky, so you need to take them out at the same time. You'll have a lot of MP from the first waves, so use the attack debuffs on Shian and apply any attack buffs you have. Also use your Topaz nuker. Shian likes to AoE everyone occasionally debuffing your attack. Overall an easy stage. Personal Difficulty Estimation: 2/10 Stage 2: Yumeko Extreme You can use the exact same team you used in the first stage. The only difference is that you should replace your Topaz nuker for an Emerald one. Having many Topazes would help in the first waves, but you'd have troubles in the boss. The opposite happens for Rubies. Yulia helps for this boss as well. This stage is exactly the same as the first one. But except from 3 Miyabis, you get 3 Yayois. They buff their attack more than the Miyabis and they hurt a lot, so it'd be good to use your healer when you are in trouble and one of your attack debuffers if their attack is too high for you to deal with. Don't forget to use the Healing Gummies. As for the boss Yumeko, she uses AoE Emerald attacks. Do the usual stuff, attack debuff, buff your attack, heal when necessary and you have this one easily. Personal Difficulty Estimation 3/10 Stage 3: Cheering Festival For this stage you should use a combination of Rubies and Emeralds. There are a lot of Topaz enemies here and that's the best course of action. An attack debuffer is a must (I used Kiyan Chihiro only) and a strong healer is also recommended (I used Iroha). Wave 1: Shishi Saika There's no helping it, you'll take a lot of damage. She'll start with a vampiric nuke, followed by a 3-target nuke and finally an AoE nuke, before going to normal attacks. Use 1 Healing Gummy here, as the damage will probably be overwhelming. Try to tank the initial hit with one of your Rubies. Wave 2: Momiji Kasukabe Your healer should be ready during this wave, so use her move ASAP. Depending on the damage you'll probably need to use one more Healing Gummy. If you want, attack debuff her once, but if you have only one debuffer, it's advised to save her move for the next wave. Other than that, just keep attacking her normally, she'll fall occasionally. Wave 3: Rivet Now she's trouble. Use your attack debuff on this one or else you're in for a lot of damage. She'll start with a random 2-target nuke and after that she'll be nuking your front line. So place your Emeralds in front to try and tank as much as you can. You'll probably need to use your Healer along with the third Healing Gummy. Wave 4: Olivia x2 & Shian Make short work of the Nikola's, I used Galette's AoE nuke to also buff my attack a bit. As for Shian, her first AoE nuke will stun your Eromon for two. If an Eromon doesn't have her time gauge filled, you may have to used a LVL1 Gummy that deals damage in order to keep your combo alive. Using your healer is also recommended if any of your Eromons are in bad shape and also your healer (keep an eye on your MP at this point). Wave 5: Hajime Ainaga & Makoto Kazanori & Rei Seno All 3 of them will use a nuke that targets an Eromon in the frontline and stun her for 5. This means that 3 Eromons will be stunned when the wave truly begins. Use the other 3 Eromons to keep the combo alive while you release the rest. For this wave use the remaining Healing Gummies and go all out with your AoE nukes. I mananged to land 3. Hajime Ainaga is the easiest to fall, so aim for her first. Then follow with Makoto and finally Rei. Rei also purges any debuffs you place on them so be careful. It'll be a very close fight (three Eromons were at flashing red HP for me), but it's doable. Personal Difficulty Estimation: 6/10 Stage 4: Medicine and Addiction So many people call this stage hard and others say it was not that bad. For me it was the first case. I wasted 250 Stamina until I found a good strategy on this stage. I tried many line-ups before I found the right one. I went for an all-Ruby team. This team had a healer (Iroha Uzuki, who is an extremely powerful healer), two attack buffers (both versions of Gallette, one of them also has an AoE nuke before thr buff), two attack debuffers (Martes and Ogre, I crafted multiple copies of Nikola & Sierra in Alchemy and gave them their moves) and another strong fighter (I chose Chiyono who also has an AoE nuke). Wave 1: Yumeko & Nomiya Koino These two Eromons hit very hard. Yumeko AoE nukes everyone debuffing your speed, she can also attack normally and can hit your front line with another nuke. Nomiya purges YOUR debuffs immediately after Yumeko applies them (how nice of her) and also their debuffs as well. so using an ATK down gummy or attack debuff is a no-go here. Furthermore you need to take them down together. If you take down Nomiya first, Yumeko will punish you hardly and if the opposite happens, Nomiya will resurrect Yumeko. Start by taking Yumeko's health down to flashing red, then work on Nomiya. After Yumeko's AoE nukes, use 1 or 2 Healing Gummies, depending on how much health you have. When your attack buffer's move is ready (simple buff not with a nuke too), use it. It should be ready when you work towards Nomiya's HP. You'll probably need to use a 3rd healing gummy, but it's fine. Also use your healer's move when it's ready. NOTE: Sometimes when Yumeko applies the speed debuff at your team, Nomiya may not take it away and instead purge the enemies' debuffs. If that happens, I strongly recommend you to refresh the browser and start again. You DON'T want to go in the second wave with the speed debuff. Wave 2: Oomine Miho & the 2 Nurses Focus on Oomine first. If you take down either nurse first, she'll punish you. No reason to apply debuffs or buffs to you, since the other nurses remove everything. Oomine attacks normally and AoE nukes the entire front line. If you are late, she can also stun an Eromon for 25. Once she's down take the nurses down. It's ok if you use your 4th Healing Gummy here. Wave 3: Setsuko Fujimiya & Goma Kurakake Goma is such a sweetie at the beginning. For 3 rounds she heals you for 500 HP each. Focus on Setsuko. She has a high attack so debuffing her twice is highly recommended. Also buff your attack. If you need to, use the remaining Healing Gummy/-ies you have left. Setsuko attacks normally, AoE nukes your front line and uses a single-target nuke. After 3 rounds, Goma will buff her attack. At this point take down Setsuko super fast and work on Goma before she gets another round. If she does, one of your Eromons will die. If you take down Goma first with Setsuko alive, Setsuko will revive her. NOTE: At all costs enter the next wave with high HP. If you don't, it's game over. If it' necessary, use the 5th and final Healing Gummy here along with your healer. EDIT: A great tip provided by KowaretaGuze is to keep attacking Goma in this wave, killing her over and over so Setsuko will waste her round reviving her instead of attacking you. Goma will keep healing for 500 HP per round for 3 rounds and in the meantime you can wear Setsuko's HP down. Wave 4: Hanao Takahashi & Sakuno Shinkai The wave starts with an AoE Topaz nuke for Hanao. That's why you wanted high HP from last wave. Start working on Sakuno first. Hanao spends a lot of time purging debuffs and will occasionally attack normally and maybe use another AoE nuke. Sakuno on the other hand always AoE nukes you and she doesn't remove debuffs. When you are done with Sakuno, focus on the little doctor. Wave 5: Hanao Takahashi This is really easy compared to the hell you've been through. If you have your combo intact, you already won. Hanao heals you for 1,000 HP then removes debuffs and AoE nukes you. Just attack her normally or with nukes and she'll be down fast. Personal Difficulty Estimation 10/10 (Ok, maybe 9.5/10) Category:Blog posts